Encuentro entre dos almas destrozadas
by katheriiine
Summary: Ambientado en luna nueva cuando edward deja a bella llorando en el bosque que pasaria si sam no hubiera encontrado a bella y si hubiera sido un vampiro... 30 años despues edward regresa ¿se enterara que ella a desaparecido justo el dia en que el la dejo? ¿como reaccionara? los personajes no me pertenecen son de stephenie meyer y L.J. smith la historia es mia
1. Chapter 1

bella pov

corri corri gritando su nombre

-edward regresa no me dejes.

no se cuanto tiempo paso minutos tal vez horas el tiempo perdio significado para mi.

depronto cai y me perdi en la inconsciencia.

senti que alguien me cargaba cuando abri los ojos me tope con unos hermosos ojos azules

era un azul demasiado extraño pero a fin de cuentas hermoso y entonces me deje llevar


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Capitulo 2 Escapando  
los personajes no son mios le pertenecen a stephenie meyer y L.J. smith la historia es mia

damon pov

despues de que stefan transformara a elena supe que ella nunca me corresponderia siempre iba a amar a mi hermano asi que hui de mystic falls tratando de escapar de mi pasado de elena de katherin , stefan de todos mis recuerdos

no se donde estoy todo es muy verde lo unico que se es que debo escapar y no me debo detener...

* * *

hola disculpen si el capi esta cortito es mi primer fic diganme si les gusto o no


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Capitulo 3 Encuentro  
los personajes no son mios le pertenecen a stephenie meyer y L.J. smith la historia es mia esta registrada en safe creative DI NO AL PLAGIO

damon pov:

estoy ahora en un bosque hay un aroma extraño nunca habia olido algo asi

3 horas despues

acabo deleer un letrero decia bienvenido a forks

ya oscurecio sera mejor que busque un lugar donde quedarme

tal vez investigare que es ese olor tan extraño que habia en el boque

horas despues

hay algo tirado entre los arbustos que sera y porque alguien lo dejaria ahi

es es una humana? pero que hace aqui huele demasiado bien

aunque esta llorando pero porque y que hace sola aqui

algome dice que debo protegerla ni siquiera la conosco

-ahhh todo esto es muy confuso.

que debo hacer llevarmela aunque estoy seguro que la buscaran o tal vez no porque quien dejaria a alguien asi destozado y en medio del bosque llorando aunque apenas me doy cuenta que susurra

-regresa no me dejes. -por favor quedate conmigo.

no la podia dejar asi me nesecitaba y yo aunque me cueste reconocerlo ya la queria

con tan solo verla supe que era a ella a esa desconocida a la que estube buscando toda mi vida...

nunca fue katherin ella solo me uso pero me encargare de ella despues tampoco fue elena ella siempre prefiroo a stefan sobre mi ell nunca me quiso nisiquiera como aun amigo

porque sera ya se porque soy un maldito segun ella que le gusta atormentar a su amado stefan.

aunque yo pienso que soy un ser realmente hermoso, guapo ,seductor, oscuro, sensual y sexy.

soy perfecto

pero ella alguna vez me querria tal vez pero y si no podria volver a sufrir por otra persona yo damon salvatore un vampiro frio siniestro atormentador me podria merecer eso podria ser feliz algun dia...

ella sea aferraba a mi como si eso dependiera su vida sufria demasiado nunca pense que alguien aguantaria tanto dolor como ella definitivamente ella no era una humana normal pero alguien tendria que pagar por hacerla sufrir de esa manera y yo me encargaria de que lo hiciera ella me lo tendria que decir algun dia y lo buscaria por todo el mundo para encontrarlo y hacerlo pagar no importa cuanto tiempo me llevara yo era un vampiro y el tiempo no importaba para mi asi que podian ser meses años pero juro que lo encontraria

ahora lo unico que importaba era sacarla de ese bosque asi que la levante y corri tanto como mis fuerza me lo permitieron quien pensaria que yo algun dia me preocuparia por alguien antes que yo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Capitulo IV  
los personajes no me pertenecen son de stephenie meyer y L.J. smith la historia es mia (registrada en safe creative)

* * *

bella pov:

desperte en una cama no podia recordar mas bien no queria recordar pero aunque mi mente se negara rotundamente a recordar mi corazon me decia que habia algo tal vez alguien que me habia dejado tal vez esa fuera la sensacion de soledad y dolor que sentia.

solo me permiti revivir mi sueño o pesadilla eso queria creer yo...

(sueño)

estaba llegando a casa de mi padre charlie pude divisar a alguien esperandome ahi no podia ver su rostro asi que ese angel no tenia.

era hermoso y que decir de su voz que era como el terciopelo me pedia que dieramos un paseo yo accedia.

caminabamos por el sendero que habia en el patio trasero de mi casa y llegando a un arbol caido paraba

yo lo miraba confundida que era lo que ese hermoso angel de pelo cobrizo queria y porque me llevaba hacia el bosque estaba por preguntarle cual era la razon por la que estuvieramoa aqui cuando el hablo

- bella, nos vamos.

lo miraba con incredulidad a que se referia con irse pero lo mas importante era descubrir con quienes que tenia yo que ver acaso queria que me fuera con el y si no.

estaba procesando toda esa informacion cuando me di cuenta que alguien me observaba atentamente...

era el otro angel de mi "sueño" pero el parecia tan real era perfecto a la vista humana su cabello negro como la noche y sus ojos de un hermoso azul electrico todo en el era de una forma inuhumanamente imposible de concebir.

No podia existir tanta belleza, el no podia ser real pero lo era y estaba sentado frente a mi mirandome y ¿sonriento? era una sonrisa que robaba el aliento con tan solo verla.

cuando me disponia a preguntarle si era real o no dijo

- Al fin despiertas. lo mire incredula entonces estaba muerta habia muerto esa era la unica explicacion logica que tenia para ver a ese hermoso angel no habian palabras suficientes para describirlo si definitivamente estaba muerta pero todo a la vez me contradecia

PRIMERO: sentia un vacio muy grande en el corazon

SEGUNDO: tenia un gran dolor tanto emocional como fisico.

El angel de ojos azules me iraba pero en su mirada solo pude identificar preocupacion y algo mas pero no podia decir que era yo conocia ese tipo de miradas pero no recordaba por que.

asi que lo unio que podia hacer para distraer al angel fue preguntarle:

-¿donde estoy?

-¿quien eres tu?

-¿estoy muerta?

al hacer la ultima pregunta mi voz se quebro que haria charlie y reene como reaccionarian

El angel se acerco a mi y me abrazo

- no llores. dijo triste

Hasta ese momento no me habia dado cuenta que estaba llorando pero en sus fuertes brazos me sentia segura y el vacio de mi corazon asi como el dolor disminuian.

-Mi nombre es Damon Salvatore. dijo

- Y pues estas en mi "casa" no estas muerta pero casi mueres tenias hipotermia ya que te encontre en el bosque estabas llorando y sollozabas y lo unico que e me ocurrioen ese momento fue trerte aqui a mi casa. respondio avergonzado.

- Ahora serias tan amable de decirme tu

- me llamo isabella pero prefiero que me digan bella. respondi.

- isabella,bella. que hermoso nombre te hace justicia. sonrio

- Ven debes tener hambre sigueme.

lo segui no sabia por que me sentia tan bien con el apenas y lo conocia deberia estar intentando escapar pero no podia el era como un iman que me "llamaba" para que estuviera junto a el y megustaba esa idea hasta que escuhe una voz...

* * *

hola chic s que les parecio este capi fue un poco mas largo que los anteriores creo

de quien creen que sea esa voz?

ya tengo lista la mitad del capitulo 5 va a ser pov bella/damon pero no tengo ideas si alguien tiene una sugerencia para el siguiente capitulo pues ya saben diganme

besos nos leemos pronto cuidense ya saben dejen votitos y comenten

hasta pronto


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Capitulo V  
los personajes no me pertenecen

pertenecen a stephenie meyer y L.J. smith

solo la historia es mia

este capitulo no esta completo es apenas como un cuarto de todo es muy poco asi que lo terminare mañana en la noche porque ya no me da tiempo de escribirlo se dividira en 2 partes esta parte es contada por bella y la siguiente por damon

* * *

" sera como si nunca hubiera existido" dijo la voz

y todo se vino abajo recorde recorde todo completamente todo las palabras en el bosque cuando me dijo que no me amaba y por consighuiente me dejo sola y abandonada solo fui un juguete para toda esa "familia" los cullen solo me usaron tomaron todo lo bueno de mi y se fueron malditos sean los odio con todas mis fuerzas como pude creer que me quisieran solo me usaron.

*- flashback - *

- bella, nos vamos.

inspire una opcion aceptable y pense que ya estaba preparada pero debia preguntarlo:

-¿porque ahora?

-ha llegado el todos modos ¿cuanto tiempo mas podemos quedarnos en forks? Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar.

lo mire en un intento de enterder lo que queria decir

me devolvio una mirada con frialdad en tonces comprendi

- cuando dices nosotros

- me refiero a mi familia y ami

-vale - dije- Voy contigo.

- no puedesbella el lugar al que vamos no es apropiado para ti ...

... bella no quiero que me acompañes- pronuncio las palabras sin apartar sus frios ojos de mi rostro, observandome mientras yo comprendia lo que me decia en realidad.

- tu no me quieres.- intente expulsar las palabras

- No.-

lo mire sin comprender aun

me devolvio una mirada sin remordimiento. sus ojos brillaban como topacios, duros, claros y muy profundos.

-Bien eso cambia las cosas.-me sorprendio lo tranquila y razonable que sonaba mi voz .

quizas se debia al aturdimiento. en realidad no entendia lo que me habia dicho. seguia sin tener sentido.

miro a lo lejos entre los arboles cuando volvio a hablar:

-En cierto modo te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que paso la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta que necesito un cambio. Porque estoy cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy iro de muevo sin duda las facciones de su rostro no eran humanas.-He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho.

-No.- conteste con un hilo de voz empezaba a darme cuenta lo que de lo que ocurria y la comprension ardia como veneno en mis venas.-No lo hagas.- se limito a observarme durante un instante pero pude ver ensus ojos que mis palabras habian llegado demasiado lejos


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 8: Capitulo V (Continuacion Del Capitulo Anterior)  
los personajes no me pertenecen son de stephenie meyer y L.J. smith la historia es mia

* * *

" sera como si nunca hubiera existido" dijo la voz

y todo se vino abajo recorde recorde todo completamente todo las palabras en el bosque cuando me dijo que no me amaba y por consighuiente me dejo sola y abandonada solo fui un juguete para toda esa "familia" los cullen solo me usaron tomaron todo lo bueno de mi y se fueron malditos sean los odio con todas mis fuerzas como pude creer que me quisieran solo me usaron.

*- flashback - *

- bella, nos vamos.

inspire una opcion aceptable y pense que ya estaba preparada pero debia preguntarlo:

-¿porque ahora?

-ha llegado el todos modos ¿cuanto tiempo mas podemos quedarnos en forks? Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar.

lo mire en un intento de enterder lo que queria decir

me devolvio una mirada con frialdad entonces comprendi

- cuando dices nosotros

- me refiero a mi familia y ami

-vale - dije- Voy contigo.

- no puedesbella el lugar al que vamos no es apropiado para ti ...

... bella no quiero que me acompañes- pronuncio las palabras sin apartar sus frios ojos de mi rostro, observandome mientras yo comprendia lo que me decia en realidad.

- tu no me quieres.- intente expulsar las palabras

- No.-

lo mire sin comprender aun

me devolvio una mirada sin remordimiento. sus ojos brillaban como topacios, duros, claros y muy profundos.

-Bien eso cambia las cosas.-me sorprendio lo tranquila y razonable que sonaba mi voz .

quizas se debia al aturdimiento. en realidad no entendia lo que me habia dicho. seguia sin tener sentido.

miro a lo lejos entre los arboles cuando volvio a hablar:

-En cierto modo te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que paso la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta que necesito un cambio. Porque estoy cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy iro de muevo sin duda las facciones de su rostro no eran humanas.-He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho.

-No.- conteste con un hilo de voz empezaba a darme cuenta lo que de lo que ocurria y la comprension ardia como veneno en mis venas.-No lo hagas.- se limito a observarme durante un instante pero pude ver ensus ojos que mis palabras habian llegado demasiado lejos

Sin embargo, él también lo había hecho.  
—No me convienes, Bella.  
Invirtió el sentido de sus primeras palabras, y no tenía réplica para eso. Bien sabía yo que no estaba a su altura, que no le convenía.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero volví a cerrarla. Aguardó con paciencia. Su rostro estaba desprovisto de cualquier tipo de emoción.

Lo intenté de nuevo.  
—Si... es eso lo que quieres.  
Se limitó a asentir una sola vez.  
Se me entumeció todo el cuerpo. No notaba nada por debajo del cuello.  
—Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado —dijo.  
Me pregunté qué vería en mi rostro para que el suyo se descompusiera al mirarme, pero logró controlar las facciones y recuperar la máscara de serenidad antes de que yo fuera capaz de descubrirlo.  
—Lo que quieras —prometí, con la voz ligeramente más fuerte.  
Sus ojos helados se derritieron mientras le miraba y el oro se convirtió una vez más en líquido fundido que se derramaba en los míos y me quemaba con una intensidad sobrecogedora.  
—No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido —me ordenó, ahora sin mostrarse distante—. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?  
Asentí sin fuerzas.  
Sus ojos se enfriaron y volvió a mostrarse distante.  
—Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto, te necesita y has de cuidarte por él.  
Asentí de nuevo.  
—Lo haré —murmuré.  
Él pareció relajarse, pero sólo un poco.  
—Te haré una promesa a cambio —dijo—.

Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada.

Será como si nunca hubiese existido.  
Las rodillas debieron de empezar a temblarme en ese momento porque de repente los árboles comenzaron a bambolearse. Oí el golpeteo de mi sangre más rápido de lo habitual detrás de las orejas. Su voz sonaba cada vez más lejana.  
Sonrió con amabilidad.  
—No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un auténtico colador. A ustedes, el tiempo les cura todas las heridas.  
—¿Y tus recuerdos? —le pregunté. Mi voz sonó como si me hubiera atragantado, como si me estuviera asfixiando.  
—Bueno —apenas dudó un segundo—. Yo no olvidaré, pero los de mi clase... nos distraemos con suma facilidad.  
Sonrió una vez más, pero a pesar del aplomo exhibido, la alegría de los labios no le llegó a los ojos. Se alejó de mí un paso.  
—Supongo que eso es todo. No te molestaremos más.  
El plural captó mi atención,

lo cual me sorprendió incluso a mí, ya que a juzgar por mi estado cualquiera hubiera creído que no me daba cuenta de nada.

Alice no va a volver, comprendí.

No sé cómo me oyó, porque no llegué a pronunciar las palabras, pero pareció interpretarlas y negó lentamente con la cabeza sin perder de vista mi rostro.  
—No. Los demás se han ido. Yo me he quedado para decirte adiós.  
—¿Alice se ha ido? —mi voz mostraba incredulidad.  
—Ella quería despedirse, pero la convencí de que una ruptura limpia sería mejor para ti.  
Me sentía mareada y me costaba concentrarme.

Sus palabras daban vueltas y más vueltas en mi cabeza. Pude oír la voz del médico del hospital de Phoenix, la pasada primavera, que decía mientras me enseñaba las placas de rayos X: Es una fractura limpia, como bien puedes ver. Recorrió la imagen de mi hueso roto con el dedo.

Eso es bueno, así sanará antes y con más facilidad.  
Procuré acompasar la respiración. Necesitaba concentrarme y hallar la forma de salir de aquella pesadilla.  
—Adiós, Bella —dijo entonces con la misma voz suave, llena de calma.  
—¡Espera! —espeté mientras intentaba alcanzarle, deseando que mis piernas adormecidas me permitieran avanzar.  
Durante un momento creí que él también se acercaba, pero sus manos heladas se cerraron alrededor de mis muñecas y las inmovilizaron a mis costados. Se inclinó para acariciar ligeramente mi frente con los labios durante un segundo apenas perceptible. Se me cerraron los ojos.  
—Cuídate mucho —sentí su frío hálito sobre la piel.  
Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando se levantó una ligera brisa artificial. Las hojas de una pequeña enredadera de arce temblaron con la tenue agitación del aire que produjo su partida.  
Se había ido.  
Le seguí, adentrándome en el corazón del bosque,

con las piernas temblorosas, ignorando el hecho de que era un sinsentido. El rastro de su paso había desaparecido ipso facto. No había huellas y las hojas estaban en calma otra vez, pero seguí caminando sin pensar en nada.

No podía hacer otra cosa. Debía mantenerme en movimiento, porque si dejaba de buscarle, todo habría acabado.  
El amor, la vida, su sentido... todo se habría terminado.  
Caminé y caminé. Perdí la noción del tiempo mientras me abría paso lentamente por la espesa maleza. Debieron de transcurrir horas, pero para mí apenas eran segundos. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, porque el bosque me parecía el mismo sin importar cuan lejos fuera. Empecé a temer que estuviera andando en círculos —después de todo, sería uno muy pequeño—, pero continué caminando. Tropezaba a menudo y también me caí varias veces conforme oscurecía cada vez más.  
Al final, tropecé con algo, pero no supe dónde se me había trabado el pie al ser noche cerrada. Me caí y me quedé allí tendida. Rodé sobre un costado de forma que pudiera respirar y me acurruqué sobre los helechos húmedos.  
Allí tumbada, tuve la sensación de que el tiempo transcurría más deprisa de lo que podía percibir.

No recordaba cuántas horas habían pasado desde el anochecer. ¿Siempre reinaba semejante oscuridad de noche? Lo más normal sería que algún débil rayo de luna cruzara el manto de nubes y se filtrara entre las rendijas que dejaba el dosel de árboles hasta alcanzar el suelo...  
Pero no esa noche. Esa noche el cielo estaba oscuro como boca de lobo.

Es posible que fuera una noche sin luna al haber un eclipse, por ser luna nueva.  
Luna nueva. Temblé, aunque no tenía frío.  
Reinó la oscuridad durante mucho tiempo, hasta que oí que me llamaban.  
Alguien gritaba mi nombre. Sonaba sordo, sofocado por la maleza mojada que me envolvía, pero no había duda de que era mi nombre. No identifiqué la voz. Pensé en responder, pero estaba aturdida y tardé mucho rato en llegar a la conclusión de que debía contestar. Para entonces, habían cesado las llamadas.

La lluvia me despertó poco después. No creía que hubiera llegado a dormirme de verdad. Simplemente, me había sumido en un sopor que me impedía pensar, y me aferraba a ese aturdimiento con todas mis fuerzas; gracias a él era incapaz de ser consciente de aquello que prefería ignorar.  
La llovizna me molestaba un poco. Estaba helada. Dejé de abrazarme las piernas para cubrirme el rostro con los brazos.  
Fue entonces cuando oí de nuevo la llamada. Esta vez sonaba más lejos y algunas veces parecía como si fueran muchas las voces que gritaban. Intenté respirar profundamente. Recordé que tenía que contestar, aunque dudaba que pudieran oírme. ¿Sería capaz de gritar lo bastante alto?  
De pronto, percibí otro sonido, sorprendentemente cercano.

°~ Fin flashback°~

Solte un grito desgarrador y me abraze para no partirme en dos ya que sentia como mi pecho se abria y en vez de un corazon sentia un hueco enorme

-Porque? ¿porque? . - Era lo unico que podia pronunciar.

Damon se acerco ami y me dijo

- Bella que sucede.-

pero yo no encontraba mii voz empece a ver todo negro y cai en la inconciencia

* * *

ola chicas disculpenme por hacerlas esperar tanto por esta actualizacion pero on la escuela las tareas que me dejan y muchas cosas mas no habia tenido tiempo de actualizar peo no se preocupen me organizare mejor para que cada semana tenga listo un capitulo nuevo bueno ya saben dejenme comentarios sobre que quieren que suceda y como ya se los adelante el siguiente capitulo sera POV DAMON

dejen votos comenten y nos leemos pronto cuidense y no dejen de leer mi fic casi llegamos a las 1000 visitas eso me hace muy feliz por cierto puede ser que actualize antes del fin de semana pero no les garantizo nada en ffiction todavi no subo nada pero no se desesperen pronto empezare a subir adelantos

bye


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 9: Capitulo VI  
ola chicas disculpen la demora pero no habia tenido tiempo de escribir el nuevo capi ni tampoco lo tenia listo pero la buena noticia esque ya lo escribire n.n P.D mis excusas abajo

* * *

DAMON POV:

ESTABA PREPARANDOLE ALGO DE COMER ME SENTIA ANSIOSO POR SABER MA COSAS DE ELLA PERO SABIA QUE NO ERA EL MOMENTO ADECUANDO PARA ELLO TAL VEZ MAS TARDE ELLA ME CONTARIA TODO

ESPEREN DIJE ¡ANSIOSO!

QUE ME SUCEDE ESTO ES MUY EXTRAÑO YO DAMON SINTIENDOME "ANSIOSO" PUAJ ESTOY ENLOQUECIENDO PERO HAY ALGO EN ELLA ALGO QUE ME LLAMA.

ESTABA ASIMILANDO MIS PENSAMIENTOS CUANDO LA ESCUCHE GRITAR

.- NO. PORQUE PORQUE .- DECIA

ME ACERQUE A ELLA MI BELLA DIJE MI BELLA BUENO CONFIRMADO ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO COMPLETAMENTE LOCO DESDE HOY LLAMENME DAMON EL LOCO

TENIA QUE AVERIGUAR QUE LE SUCEDIA A MI BELLA MI ISABELLA LLEGUE JUNTO A ELLA Y LA ABRAZE Y LE DIJE:

.- BELLA QUE SUCEDE -. NO CONTESTABA Y EN ESE MOMENTO SE DESMAYO.

.- QUE DEBO HACER -. ME PREGUNTE NO LO SABIA I QUE LO UNICO QUE SE ME OCURRIO FUE LEVANTARLA Y LLEVARLA HASTA UNA CAMA Y RECOSTARLA ASI LO HICE ...

SUPUSE QUE TENIA UNA PESADILLA YA QUE SOLLOZABA Y MURMURABA COSAS SIN SENTIDO INTENTE DESPERTARLA PERO NO ME PODIA HACERCAR A ELLA PARECIA QUE ESTABA ENVUELTA EN UN CAMPO DE FUERZA

YO SEGUIA INTENTANDO ACERCARME PERO CADA VEZ QUE LO HACIA SENTIA COMO SI QUEMARA Y ME DEBILITARA LENTAMENTE

.- EDWARD -. GRITO .- NO ME DEJES -. ENTONCES LANZO UNA ONDA MUY FUERTE DE ENERGIA QUE ME ARROJO POR UNA VENTANA PERO ESO NO ME IMPORTO CUANDO ESCUCHE QUE DE SUS DULCES LABIOS SALIO EL NOMBRE DE ESE TAL EDWARD MI CORAZON SE ROMPIO PORQUE SIEMPRE ME SUCEDIA LO MISMO PORQUE ME DECIA UNA Y OTRA VEZ EL DOLOR ERA FUERTE NO SOLO ERA FISICO POR LA FUERZA CON LA QUE FUI ARROJADO POR LA VENTANA SINO EMOCIONAL

NO PODIA PERMITIR QUE SUCEDIERA LO MISMO QUE CON KATHERINE Y ELENA NO TENIA QUE ALEJARME

ASI QUE LA DEJE AHI ACOSTADA Y CORRI HASTA LLEGAR A UNA CIUDAD LLAMADA SEATLE CUANDO LLEGUE BUSQUE A ALGUIEN DE QUIEN ALIMENTARME ASI QUE ENTRE A UN BAR ALLI SENTADA EN EL LADO MA OSCURO DE LA BARRA ESTABA UNA MUJER TENDRIA UNOS 20 AÑOS ELLA SERIA MI ALIMENTO ME SENTE JUNTO A ELLA Y DIJE:

.- HOLA HERMOSA .- VI LA DUDA EL TEMOR LA EXCITACION EN SUS OJOS TODO A LA VEZ

.- HOLA -. ME RESPONDIO

PARECIA TIMIDA ESTO SERIA MAS FACIL DE LO QUE PENSE ME DIJE A MI MISMO

.- QUE TE PARECE SI TE INVITO UNA COPA -. LE OFRECI

.- NO GRACIAS ME TENGO QUE IR -. DIJO

ME HABIA DESPRECIADO A MI COMO PUDO SER TAN IDIOTA LO PAGARIA A MI NINGUNA SIMPLE Y COMUN HUMANA ME RECHAZABA SALIO POR LA PUERTA TRASERA DEL BAR Y LA SEGUI SE VEIA ASUSTADA TEMEROSA DE LA NOCHE Y LA OSCURIDAD PERO COMO NO ESTARLO SI CAMINABA POR UN CALLEJON SOLITARIO APENAS ILUMINADO CON UN RAYO DE LUZ

ELLA PRESENTIA QUE ALGO LA SEGUIA ASI QUE VOLTEO VARIAS VECES PERO NO ME PODIA VER YA QUE SIENDO UN VAMPIRO PODIA ESCONDERME EN CUALQUIER LUGAR OSCURO O SIMPLEMENTE CONVERTIRME EN UN HERMOSO CUERVO CUANDO ELLA VOLTEO PUDE VER EN SUS OJOS EL MIEDO ASI QUE CUANDO CASI SALIA DEL CALLEJON CORRI A UNA VELOCIDAD INHUMANA Y LA TOME DEL CUELLO

LA ARRASTRE AL LUGAR MAS OSCURO DEL CALLEJON ME VIO CON SUS OJOS LLENOS DE MIEDO PERO NO GRITO INTENTABA EMPUJARME PERO NADA SERVIRIA PARA ELLA SU TRAGICO FINAL ESTABA MUY CERCA Y ELLA LO PRESENTIA

SE DEFENDIA ASI QUE LA INMOVILICE Y ACERQUE MIS DIENTES A SU CUELLOY BEBI DE ELLA CUANDO NOTE QUE SE ESTABA QUEDANDO INCONCIENTE A CAUSA DE LA PERDIDA DE SANGRE LA SOLTE Y CON MI PODER DE PERSUACION MENTAL LE DIJE:

.- OLVIDARAS ESTE MOMENTO NUNCA ME HAS VISTO ESTABAS EN EL BAR MUY BORRACHA ASI QUE NO RECUERDAS NADA .-

DICHO ESTO SE DESMAYO Y LA LLEVE HASTA EL HOSPITAL MAS CERCANO Y CUIDANDO QUE NADIE ME VIERA LA DEJE AHI.

TENIA QUE VOLVER A VERLA A ELLA MI ISABELLA MI BELLA PERO COMO SERIA CAPAZ DE VERLA DESPUES DE LO QUE HABIA HECHO LE DIRIA ALGUN DIA LO QUE SOY VERDERAMENTE O LA DEJARIA NO SABIA QUE HACER

ELLA ALGUNA VEZ SE DARIA CUENTA DE MI NATURALEZA

Y CUANDO ME DESCUBRIERA LA TRANSFORMARIA PARA QUE NUNCA ME ABANDONASE PERDIDO EN MIS PENSAMIENTOS

LLEGUE AL AMANECER A FORKS ASI QUE CAMINE POR LOS BOSQUES HASTA LLEGAR A LA CARRETERA ME ENCONTREN A UN HOMBRE VENIA EN UNA PATRULLA ME ENSEÑO UNA FOTO Y ME PREGUNTO

.- LA HAS VISTO -.

COMO NO RECONOCERLA ERA ELLA MI BELLA PERO QUIEN SERIA EL

SU PADRE TALVEZ ASI QUE LE CONTESTE

.- NO NUNCA LA HE VISTO ACABO DE MUDARME A ESTE PUEBLO PERO NUNCA ME LA HE ENCONTRADO -.

.- ESTA BIEN MUCHACHO PERO SI LLEGARAS A VERLA POR FAVOR COMUNICATE A LA ESTACION DE POLICIA ELLA ESTA DEAPARECIDA DESDE AYER Y ES MI HIJA LA HEMOS ESTADO BUSCANDO TODA LA NOCHE PERO NO APARECE ES COMO SI SE LA HUBIERA TRAGADO LA TIERRA .- DIJO

.- CLARO SEÑOR ME COMUNICARE CON USTEDES EN CUANTO LA VEA Y SI QUIERE PUEDO AYUDAR A BUSCARLA -.

.- MAS AYUDA NOS VENDRIA BIEN BUENO MUCHACHO TE ESPERAMOS A LAS 2:00 PM EN LA ESTACION SI PUEDES VENIR CLARO -.

.- INTENTARE LLEGAR -.. DICHO ESTO SE FUE

QUE DEBERIA HACER ME PREGUNTE ERA SOLO DECISION DE ELLA

LE PREGUNTARIA A ELLA AI QUE LLEGUE A MI CASA ABRI Y ALLI ESTABA ELLA TODAVIA DORMIDA

.- DAMON -. PRONUNCIO

.- POR FAVOR NO TE VALLAS ; NO ME ABANDONES TU TAMBIEN ; TE NECESITO -.

ENTONCES SENTI COMO MI MUERTO CORAZON VOLVIA A "LATIR" ELLA QUERIA QUE ME QUEDARA A SU LADO Y NUNCA LA DEJARA

SUFRIA IGUAL QUE YO PERO YO LA AYUDARIA A SANAR SUS HERIDAS ENTONCES VOLVI A TENER MIS DUDAS

LE DIRIA ALGUN DIA LO QUE SOY VERDERAMENTE O LA DEJARIA NO SABIA QUE HACER

ELLA ALGUNA VEZ SE DARIA CUENTA DE MI NATURALEZA

Y CUANDO ME DESCUBRIERA LA TRANSFORMARIA PARA QUE NUNCA ME ABANDONASE

QUE HARIA

ENTONCES LA ESCUCHE EXCLAMAR VAMPIROY ME QUEDE HELADO

* * *

CHICAS QUE LES PARECIO ESTE CAPI ESPERO QUE LE ALLAGUSTADO

VOTOS COMENTARIOS TODO SE ACEPTA

BUENO COMO DIJE AL PRINCIPIO MIS EXCUAS X NO SUBIR EL CAPITULO ANTES SON ESTAS

+POCO TIEMPO

+NADA DE IMAGINACION

+SE DESCOMPUSO MI LAP Y APENAS LLEGO DESPUES DE 1 MES

+CAPITULO INCOMPLETO

+NO MUY BUEN HUMOR Y NO QUERIA ARRUINAR LA HISTORIA

ESAS SON MIS EXCUSAS AVISO NO SE CUANDO PODRE SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESTEN PENDIENTES

OTRA COA ALGUNAS PERSONA QUITARON SUS VOTOS ESO NO ME GUSTO

NO ABANDONARE LA HISTORIA PERO SEAN COMPRENSIVAS CHICAS NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO LIBRE YA QUE ESTOY EN EPOCA DE EXAMENES Y LA PREPA NO ES MUY FACIL QUE DIGAMOS

BUENO ESPERO TENER MUCHOS VOTITOS ASI TENDRE MA MOTIVACION

RECUERDEN

VOTOS = CAPITULO NUEVO

BUENO EL FANFICTION TODAVIA NO SUBO NADA POR FALTA DE TIEMPO LIBRE ESPERO PRONTO HACERLO Y CHICAS NO SE DESESPEREN

PRONTO APARECERAN POV´S DE LOS CULLEN

UN SALUDO Y BESO DESDE

MEXICO

HASTA PRONTO

KTERIN CULLEN DE SALVATORE 3

P.D : DAMON ES SOLO MIO CHICAS


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 10: Capitulo VII

* * *

EMMETT POV:

Han pasado ya 5 años desde que dejamos forks y alli a la que alguna vez considere y sigo considerando mi hermanita la unica persona que alguna vez nos acepto tal y como eramos el unico amor de el de Edward desde el fatal dia de su cumpleaños en el que Jasper la ataco no volvimos a ser los mismos cada dia me arrepiento por no haber podido detener a Jasper y asi evitar que sucediera ese accidente ya que al otro dia Edward abandono a bella como la extraño todos lo hacemos incluso rosalie aunque no lo quiera reconocer.

Alice nunca volvio a ser la misma el dia que Edward dejo a bella ella tuvo una vision pero nadie sabe que fue nisiquiera Edward ya que ese mismo dia alice se fue de viaje con jasper aunque esme les pidio que no se fueran ellos se fueron y hasta el momento no han regresado llaman cada 2 meses pero no hemos sabido nada de ello edward sigue viviendo con nosotros o eso intenta ya que solo se lamenta no hace nada por voluntad propia parece un fantasma y se la pasa horas viendo una foto la foto en la que salen ellos 2 juntos abrazados.

Todavia no entiendo como ha soportado estar tan lejos de bella por que no ha regresado por ella le hemos insistido pero el no quiere dice que no podria volver a verla por lo que dijo he izo ademas de que no sabemos que ha sido de bella ya que alice no esta

Esme ya no es la misma en sus ojos le falta esa chispa que antes tenia la misma que a todos nos falta y esa chispa tiene nombre BELLA nos hace falta todavia imagino que hubiera pasado si ellos siguieran juntos tal vez ella seria una de nosotros

Bueno pues Carlisle se la pasa todo el tiempo en el hospital casi no esta en casa solo lo vemos cuando tiene que ir a cazar yo se que lo hace para no tener que sentir y ver la tristeza que inunda la casa y tampoco para ver a su hijo sufrir por sus elecciones

Yo he tenido que madurar lo que no habia logrado hacer en todos estos años asi que ahora me comporto omo el hermano mayor de edward ya no encuentro la emocion que antes sentia al hacer bromas o al avergonzar a mi hermano y mi rose intenta actuar normal pero no puede yo se que le falta algo puedo verlo por que cuando estaba bella con nosostros ella no se sentia mal de que edward estuviera solo aunque nunca le agrado bella o eso decia yo se que en el fondo tal vez la quizo...

ALICE POV:

hace ya 5 años que nos alejamos de la familia jasper y yo hemos viajado por todo el mundo ahora nos encontramos en algun lugar de sudamerica hemos estado aqui por que no quiero ver sufrir a mi hermano favorito ademas de que el dia que la dejo abandonada en el bosque tuve una vision de que alguien la salvaria pero no estaba bien definida

he tenido visiones de bella pero desde hace 2 años que no he podido ver su futuro que habra pasado con mi mejor amiga cada dia siento las ganas de tomar un avion e ir a fork solo para ver como se encuentra pero mi jasper me detiene no podemos seguir interfiriendo en su vida aunque deseo que edward regrese por eso vigilo su futuro yo se que algun dia el tomara la decision pero espero que no tarde demaciado ya quiero volver a ver a mi hermana mi amiga y si edward no la quiere transformar yo lo hare

DAMON POV:

Han pasdo 5 años desde que encontre a mi razon de ser mi Isabella nunca pense que encontraria a alguien como ella es especial unica me complementa la amo daria lo que fuera por ella y lo sabe han sido los 5 años mas maravillosos de toda mi existencia no puedo creer que ella me haya aceptado tal y como soy

ISABELLA POV:

Desde hace 5 años que mi vida dio un giro de 180° no he vuelto ha ser la misma tengo a damon y lo quiero demaciado pero no he podido olvidar a el su solo nombre me da asco lo odio con todo mi ser y busco venganza ya no lo amo no significa nada para mi y ahora que soy esto puedo obtenerla hare pagar a cada uno de esos asquerosos cullen lo que me hicieron no solo tomar lo mejor de mi y a la primera de cambios dejarme abandonada como basura pero tengo que planear mi venganza ellos creen que encontraran a la misma bella la ingenua adolesente pero no es asi

Yo se que mi hora de venganza esta mas cerca de lo que aparenta pero no puedo darme el lujo de que me tome por sorpresa su llegada damon me ayudara yo lo se aunque nunca le he contado toda la historia se que el me ayudara

El tambien es un vampiro no como ellos el es mas poderoso asi que solo falta esperar aunque pensandolo bien solo me vengare de el y a los demas los dejare "vivos" si a eso le llaman vida asi pueden sufrir aunque sea un poco de mi desgracia al perder a su perfeto Edward

* * *

hola chicas disculpen la tardanza pero no he tenido mucha imaginacion que digamos asi que aqui les dejo el nuevo capi espero que les guste bye

votos comentarios

se aceptan sugerencias para los siguientes capitulos

P.D. no se cuando vuelva a actualizar esperen con ansias el siguiente


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 11: ADELANTO CAPITULO VIII  
ADELANTO CAPITULO VIII

* * *

DAMON POV:

YA ES NAVIDAD TODO LO HE PLANEADO CONCIENSUDAMENTE NADA PUEDE SALIR MAL DESDE QUE LA ENCONTRE EN EL BOSQUE HACE 5 AÑOS ME ENAMORE DE ELLA ASI QUE HOY SERA EL GRAN DIA

ISABELLA POV:

NAVIDAD NAVIDAD AMARGA NAVIDAD HOY ES DIA DE DESGRACIA E INFELICIDAD

COMO ME GUSTA ESA CANCION.- DICE IRONICAMENTE

BUENO COMO HOY ES NAVIDAD ESTOY TAN FELIZ QUE MUERO DE ALEGRIA LITERALMENTE LA FECHA DEL AÑO MAS HERMOSA

HERMOSA SI TUVIERA A EL A EDWARD PARA HACERLO PAGAR TODO EL DAÑO QUE ME HIZO ASI QUE HOY ES MI AMARGA NAVIDAD QUE IRONIA TENIENDO A DAMON NO SOY FELIZ ESTOY CADA VEZ MAS CERCA DE ENCONTRARLOS LO PRECIENTO

DAMON ME PIDIO QUE NO REGRESARA A CASA HASTA LA MEDIA NOCHE TENIA UNA SORPRESA PARA MI ASI QUE PORQUE NO AHORA BUSCARE ALGUN DETALLE PARA DAMON YA QUE EL HA SIDO MI MAYOR APOYO TODO ESTE TIEMPO...

* * *

HOLA CHICAS DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA TENIA PLANEADO ACTUALIAR EL 16 DE NOV YA QUE

ERA EL ESTRENO DE AMANECER PART 2 PERO FUI A VER LA PELI Y NO TUVE TIEMPO EN MI OPINION FUE SORPRENDENTE AUNQUE HABIA VISTO LOS TRAILER´S DE LA PELI ME ASOMBRO FUE UNA DE LAS MEJORES PELICULAS DE LA SAGA LA ESENA DE LA BATALLA QUEDE EN SHOCK TOTAL CUANDO VI QUIENES MORIAN QUICE MATAR A ARO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS (POR MATAR A CARLISLE) Y A JANE CASI MUERO CUANDO SE VE QUE ERA LA VISION DE ALICE BUENO QUE LES PARECIO LA PELI CHICAS Y ESTE ES UN ADELANTO ESPERO LES GUSTE MAÑANA ESCRIBIRE EL CAP COMPLETO O A MAS TARDAR ANTES DEL 31 DE DICIEMBRE

TENIA PLANEADO QUE ESTE FIC FUERA MAS LARGO PERO COMO NO ME HE PODIDO ORGANIZAR ALGUNOS CAPITULOS NO ESTARAN ASI QUE SE ADELANTARA COMO EN UNOS 3 CAPITULOS MAS YA APARECERAN LOS CULLEN Y SE ENCONTRARAN A BELLA Y DAMON MUCHAS DECISIONES TENDRAN QUE SER TOMADAS Y HABRA ALGUNAS SORPRESITAS

BESOS


	10. aviso autora (escritora)

QUERIDAS LECCTORAS DE LUNA NUEVA MEYER GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME HASTA AQUI LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA AL FIN DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO SUBI POR FIN LOS CAPITULOS

DISCULPENME SI NO PUEDO ACTUALIZARLOS POR UN TIEMPO PERO COMO YA LES HABIA COMENTADO ESCRIBO UN FIC AHORA LO PUEDEN ENCONTRAR EN MI PERFIL

ESPERO ME DISCULPEN POR EL TIEMPO PERDIDO PERO LES PROMETO QUE EN CUANTO TERMINE MI OTRO FIC "REGRESANDO AL INFIERNO" LO CONNTINUARE POR MI DAMON QUE ASI LO HARE

PASEN A LEER EL OTRO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS DUDAS SUGERENCIAS TOMATAZOS HOGUERAS ESTACAS LO QUE QUIERAN SERA BIEN RECIBIDO

ESO ES TODO HASTA PRONTO

p.d: Las seguidoras de el fic de CDM si estan leyendo esto en realidad este fue mi primer fic si tengo ideas locas y como se daran cuenta la redaccion no es muy buena y abunadan las faltas de ortografia pero eso se va mejorando con el tiempo denle una oporunidad a este otro fic espero les guste tanto como a mi y lleguen a amar twilight y the vampire diaries como yo

se despide deseandoles lo mejor su amiga

katherine


End file.
